pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo's Revival
This is where Cosmo gets revived to help the team. Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit and Cheese Knuckles the Echidna Cosmo the Seedrian Crystal the Raccoon Minor Characters Sophana the Rabbit Shade the Echidna Villains Querrell the Chameleon and Talba Plot Synopsis Some time has passed since Darkness' Last Return, and Tails is working on a device to bring back Cosmo, since they were able to talk for a second. However, Querrell has returned from wherever he went and has seen Tails. Talba is sent to capture the seed so they can disintergrate the seed so Tails will be emotionally broken and won't be able to fight(or so he thinks). So, Tails enlists the help of his friends to help him bring back the seed. Can he get the seed back and revive Cosmo, or will she be gone forever? Chapter 1-The Seed Is Stolen Tails is in his workshop, working on his invention. Tails: Alright, this should work! Then someone knocks at the door. Tails: Oh? Who is it? Tails opens the door to reveal Sonic. Sonic: Hey there. Tails: Oh, hi Sonic. I was working on something. Sonic: Can I see? Tails: Sure, it's an invention which is supposed to bring Cosmo back. Sonic: What the...? Tails: It's a machine similar to what Querrell used to being back Darkness that time. Sonic: But Tails, isn't she a seed now? Tails: Well.... what happened before you saw us was convincing enough to tell me she's still alive. (flashback, while this is happening, Tails is telling Sonic the story of how she's still alive) Light hit the seed, and a holographic image of Cosmo appeared. Cosmo: Mmm... Tails... Tails: Huh? Cosmo! Cosmo: I don't know how this is working, but anyway... Tails: Cosmo! Cosmo: Listen, this fight against Darkness, please be safe. I just don't want you to get hurt. If you help Sonic, please be careful. Tails: Ok, Cosmo. I'll be safe. Also, I'll find a way to bring you back. Cosmo: Yes. Then the light went back to normal and Cosmo faded. Tails: I'll find a way soon. But right now, the safety of the world is at stake! He ran out. (flashback ended) Sonic: So that happened? Tails: Yeah, and this little girl's still alive in there. So I'm planning to bring her back for good! Sonic: Sounds logical. Like you said, she's not technically dead. Tails: No. Also, I know how to bring her back, this machine was modified to bring her back to the way she was before she rose to stop Dark Oak. Remember? Sonic: Yeah.... when you had to shoot me and Shadow at her in our Super forms. Tails: So anyway, sorry, but why did you come? Sonic: General visit. Just got bored, so I thought I'd visit you, my best buddy. Tails: Heh heh, any way, let's get this thing started! He looked over to the window, but the pot was gone. Tails: Hey... where'd it go? Sonic: Huh? Hey, look! Talba was seen flying away with the pot. Tails: It's that little puppy. How are we gonna get him? Sonic: Easy. Sonic ran out, with Tails following him, after Talba. Talba: Huh? You need this? Tails: Hey, give that back! (flies up) Talba and Tails then flew around trying to get the pot out of the others reach. Tails was failing. Talba: Ha ha, unlike you, I don't tire out as quick! See ya at Querrells place! (flies off) Sonic: You could've gotten me to help you know. Tails: I can't risk you or the seed. If you attacked him, the pot would fall out, and then who would've gotten it? If I flew down and got it, who would save you? Sonic: Tails, I've fallen from the sky more times you can imagine and I've also fallen from higher. I'd be fine. Anyway, we're going to get that seed back. Tails: Okay. They then ran after Talba, in the direction he was heading. Chapter 2-Querrell and Talba Plan While They Get Chased Back with Querrell... Querrell: Oh that stupid plan! It worked for a long time, but now he's completely gone. I can't even get at Crystal now. Talba then flew in, holding the seed. Talba: Uh, boss, I thought of a really cool plan. Querrell: Oh, hello, Talba. WHAT IS IT? Talba: See this pot? It has a seed in it that's alive. It's of a girl that's a friend of the fox thats one of the enemies of Eggmans. Querrell: You mean Tails? Talba: Yeah. Well, he was plannign on bringing her back, but we'll do the opposite. It'll probably render him unable to fight because he'll be so emotional! Querrell: Hmm, and if the news spreads, it'll get the Crystal, which means double the pain! Okay, you're on. Talba: Only thing, I've been carrying this thing around and it seems to have alot of power. I actually think we should wait until a certain time so then we can disintergrate it. Querrell: Cool. Talba: Also, we're being chased down. Querrell: Not to worry. I've camoflauged our base with the forest we're in at the moment. They won't find us, and they can even walk through us. Talba: Cool! Alright then! On the outside... Tails: Talba must've gone this direction. There's really no other way. Sonic: Unless, this clearing is a trap. Tails: Lemme scan. Sonic: Where do you keep that stuff? Tails: You really don't wanna know. Anyway, there seems to be a base in front of us. Nice camoflauging, Querrell. Sonic: You honestly think that? Tails: See for yourself. Sure enough, the base was in front of them. Sonic: (stretching arm)We can't seem to get in here though. No walls. Tails: Yeah, must have other technology, but it can still be scanned. Let's go. This isn't fun. Sonic: Let's ask how Querrell works out his plans by Crystal. Tails: The Tornado's down, we can't get to her, she lives on the other side of Green Hill, across the sea. Sonic: Good point. When they got home, Amy was there with Cream. Chapter 3-Amy and Cream are Confused Tails: Amy! Cream! What are you two doing here? Amy: Sorry. Knuckles heard that Querrell was back, so we came here to see if you were here so we could conatct Sonic, but you weren't available. Sonic: We were right next to his base. It's camoflauged and we can't get in there. Cream: How? It should have solid walls right? Cheese: Chao. Tails: Not only is it camoflauged, but it's also got some other technical enhancements that makes it so we're just walking on a forest clearing. Amy: So what else are we meant to do now? Tails: I need help fixing the Tornado. Amy: What help is that gonna do? Tails: Quite simply, Querrell is mainly Crystal's enemy. She knows how to face him, so she'd maybe know something. Cream: So, why the Tornado? Sonic: So we can cross the sea. Amy: Wow, this is crazy. Tails: I can't fly that far, I'd tire out. Cream: So, why exactly is he back? Tails: ... I have no answer. But I know one evil plot he's planning. Got to do with me. Sonic: He's just trying to get at our emotions. Amy: How? Tails: There's a machine in that room that was gonna bring her back. By her, I mean Cosmo. Amy: Whoa.... Tails: Talba stole that seed that was gonna be able to, and now, I need to get it back. But, we don't exactly know how to face Querrell as well as Crystal, so we're gonna need advice from her. Cream: We can stay here and help you if you want. Sonic: So here we GOO!! After a while, everyone helped, and the Tornado was then fixed. Tails: Okay! Now, I'm only gonna be able to take Sonic, okay? Amy: Okay. We can stay here and help out around. Cream: Be careful! Tails: Here we go! They then lifted off, ready to find Crystal and ask her a few questions. Chapter 4-Asking For Some Help After they made it ot the Blue Ridge Zone... Tails: Now to find her. In this big of a place, how can we? Sonic: Trust me, she'll be around. Tails: Of course. After they walked around for a bit, they found Sophana. Tails: Oh, hey, Sophana! Sophana: Oh, Sonic! Tails! Hey! Why are yous here? Sonic: Looking for Crystal. You know where she is? Sophana: She's around this place alot, but look up in the mountains. She's usually always up there. Sonic: Okay, thanks. Tails: See ya. After looking around... Tails: I'm starting to get really worried. Sonic: Don't be anymore. She's just over there. Crystal then got up, and saw Sonic and Tails. Crystal: Guys! Whoa, you're here. I didn't guess. Tails: Hey, uh, Crystal, we were trying to face Querrell, and we need advice on how to beat him. Crystal: He's certainly stubborn. Can't stay in the cage for too long. Tell me the reasons why. Better yet, tell me at home. When they went home... Crystal: Okay, mind telling me why you need to beat Querrell? Sonic: Tails was planning on bringing Cosmo back from the seed she was sealed in. Crystal: Wow, that's astoudning. Sonic: We chased Talba, who stole the seed to a clearing in Green Hill where Querrells base was. Tails: It can be scanned, but not only is it camoflauged, but it also has other techncial enhcnacements. Basically, if anyone were to go there, they wouldn't supect anything. Not even a single wall. Crystal: Ha ha, I know that trick. Just get him around the evening. Also, use a torch. His bases are always weak to that. Tails; Okay, then we'll try again later. Crystal: Mind if I join you? I wanna see this. Sonic: Sure. We could use your help. Tsild: So let's wait. Chapter 5-Waiting for the Time After the time had ended, Sonic Tails and Crystal headed out back to Green Hill. Crystal also brought a torch. Crystal: His bases always need torches to actually get in. It's not that hard. Tails: If he uses this technique of course. Sonic: So, we just get in? Crystal: Of course, we're also gonna need to hide ourselves. Querrell has some security system. Tails: Oh, how could we get some help? Sonic: Why is the communicator beeping? Tails: Who's been watching us? Knuckles then hopped on the line. Knuckles: Sorry, that was me, I heard everything that happened. I was shocked myself. I even had to explain to Shade. Tails: Why are you here, we don't even know how we can get in there. No time for a chat either. Knuckles: I know. Anyway, I'll be gliding over in a few moments with a stealth machine that belonged to Shade. She says it'll help you all out. Tails: Next time, maybe not spy on us. Knuckles: Sorry, but hey, I've got some help. Anyway, I've gotta go, see you soon! On his end.. Knuckles: I'm gonna go! Shade: Knuckles, please don't hurt yourself. We're very high up in the sky. Knuckles: You're forgetting something, Shade dear. I can glide down, I'm not gonna fall. Shade: Ok, you be careful, okay? Knuckles: Of course! So we was off. Back on Sonic's end... Tails: Where is he? Sonic: We're gonna have to be careful. Tails: Double time. Then Knuckles came down, with the stuff. Knuckles: Hey, sorry for the delay. Tails: I get what these are! Basically, anyone who's wearing this stuff you can see, but those that aren't can't see ya. Example. Tails put it on, and he seemed to vanish. Tails: I'm still here, don't worry. Sonic: So, anyway, thanks, Knuckles. Knuckles: Yeah, and I think I have to tag along because I don't know how to get back up to the island. Tails: It's okay, you can tag along. Crystal: We're gonna need extra help. Sonic: Let's move on and get in there. Chapter 6-Getting Cosmo Back Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Crystal started to explore the place. With Querrell and Talba.. Querrell: They think I can't see them, but I can. I'm not that stupid. Talba: Hey, bud, I'm trying to burn the seed, but it ain't working! Querrell: What?! At that moment, the gang had reached them. Sonic: Hey, Querrell. Querrell: What? I was half expecting Crystal! Crystal: I'm here too you know. Just hand over the seed and there won't be any problems. Querrell: Nope. Talba! BURN IT! Tails: No you don't! Talba tried to burn the seed, but Cosmo's willpower inside was keeping herself from being fried. Talba: How is this not working? Tails then punches Talba away. Tails: Alright, we got it back! Querrell then grabbed the pot from a claw on one of his machines. Querrell: Ha ha ha, always you. Crystal: Not a chance. Sonic: He won't stand a chance, let's both get him together. Tails: Guys, be aware of the seed! Sonic: Don't worry, she'll be fine. So after they took down Querrell, they ran out with the seed in their possesion. After a little while... Tails: That wasn't so hard, heh, kinda easy! Sonic: So, now we can do it? Tails: Yes. Crystal: Querrell was already weakened from the Darkness fight. He wasn't gonna stand a chance. Knuckles: Now let's do it. Tails: Yeah. Chapter 7-Finally Revived When they got home, Tails managed to get the seed to work with the machine. Also, everyone(minus the minor characters) was there. Tails: Okay. So now we can relieve ourselves of our pains. Ready? Sonic: How are you sure this'll work? Tails: Cause I'm a genius like that. Now, you guys ready? Amy: I can't wait to see her again! Cream: Then she can finally live with us! Tails: Alright, then here goes! Then the machine did its job, and after what happened, Cosmo returned, back to the way she was before she rose up to stop Dark Oak. Cosmo: Mmmm... Ugh, what happened? Tails: There you are. I told you I'd find a way. Cosmo: Tails... you really did it. Amy: It's really great to have you back, Cosmo! Cream: Yay! I never thought it'd be possible! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Cosmo: Ha ha ha... but I was a seed, I would've heard everything. (smiles at Tails) Thank you. Tails: Aw, you're welcome. I'm glad I finally did it. Knuckles: Yeah. Now we can keep our promise of living on the planet with us. Cosmo: Yes. Crystal: Nice to have you back with us, Cosmo! Sonic: What she said. Cosmo: I can say the same for myself. After everyone had a good time with Cosmo, they finalyl returned to their respective places. Cosmo: Again, Tails, thank you. Tails: No problem. Hey, mind living with me? I'm always a tad lonely, what with Sonic always running off somewhere. Cosmo: I wouldn't mind. Besides, I'd like to see how it really was like for you. Tails: Yeah. So then they continued to live in peace. With Cosmo back, they were all very happy. THE END Category:Revival Arc Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions